


We haven't come this far to not have a happy ending

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, break up & makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: “She made me call you and break up with you. She threatened to hurt you if I didn’t. I had to Toni and I’m so sorry.”Cheryl found herself babbling through her tears.Her gut was twisted with guilt that she just couldn’t shake.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	We haven't come this far to not have a happy ending

A hand landed across Cheryl’s face.

The noise echoed around the large living room she and her mother were currently sitting in.

Just mere months after Nana Rose’s death Penelope once again had Cheryl back in her grip.

“You call that serpent and tell her you do not wish to see her again.”

“I will not allow you to take away the one thing in my life right now that means anything to me.”

Cheryl was angry.

Angry wasn’t even a strong enough word to use.

She was furious.

Her mother ruined everything.

Including the only good thing in her life.

Once again a harsh slap was landed on Cheryl’s face.

In the same spot that had previously been hit.

She could feel her skin heating up from the blow.

Her mother then reached out her fingers grabbing Cheryl’s chin in a vice grip.

“You will do what I say and break up with that vile girl unless you want something much worse than a slap. For both you and that serpent.”

Penelope dropped Cheryl’s chin harshly and stepped back to sit on the couch.

“Call her.”

“Wha- “

“Call her and tell her you do not wish to speak to her or have any form of communication with her. Do it now. Where I can see you.”

With shaking hands Cheryl reached around into her back pocket withdrawing her cell phone. Why did her mother have to ruin everything? Cheryl managed to pull up Toni’s contact through bleary eyes.

The phone rang multiple times till it eventually going to voicemail.

Oh thank God.

This might make it the smallest bit easier.

Cheryl swallowed as the voicemail picked up. Here it goes.

“Hey Toni it’s me. Cheryl. I just wanted to um call you and tell you I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be together anymore. It just isn’t working out anymore.”

Cheryl glanced up to see her mother mouthing what she wanted Cheryl to say.

Her heart burned.

How is this real. How could her mother truly be this evil?

“And I just don’t find myself attracted to you anymore. I don’t love you. I’m sorry.”

Cheryl yanked the phone from her ear quickly slamming her finger on the end call button.

She ran out of the living room up to her bedroom furiously pawing at her eyes.

Cheryl found solitude in her bedroom for the rest of the week.

She had decided not to attend school on Thursday & Friday.

Too ashamed to face Toni or Toni’s friends.

She spent most of Thursday, Friday, Saturday & Sunday crying and barely sleeping.

She ignored all calls from Toni and even when Toni had shown up to her house begging to speak to Cheryl her mother had turned her away. Despite her mother forcing her to do what she had done she still felt immense guilt.

Monday rolled around and her mother barged into her room at 5:30 ordering Cheryl out of bed.

So Cheryl with as much energy as she could muster she got herself ready for school and by 7 she was walking out the door towards school.

Cheryl loved driving.

Especially to school.

She loved speeding through the backroads.

Today though she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it.

Not even a little.

Her gut was twisted in the worst way possible.

Her heart felt as if it was beating out of her chest, her brain was spinning trying to figure out a way to ignore Toni.

She had managed to ignore Toni in the beginning stages before she and Toni started dating.

How hard could it be now?

Cheryl walked into school with her normal strut.

Her strut that bled confidence and security in herself.

On the inside she felt as if she was melting. Her entire body felt hot.

Far too hot.

Cheryl shoved her way through the halls towards her first class. Normally before class she’d find Toni so they could walk together.

Today was different.

Today was operation avoid Toni so her bitch of a mother didn’t end up ruining both of their lives.

Cheryl made her way through Riverdale high keeping her head as low as possible.

Cheryl had almost made it to her first class when she ran into someone. She stumbled back quickly and landed quite hard on her butt.

Her eyes traveled up to make eye contact with Jughead.

Oh shit.

If Cheryl knew one thing about the broody little bitch it was that he and Toni were good friends.

Good friends that ranted to each other and told each other everything.

Without making even the slightest amount of eye contact Cheryl pulled herself up off the ground and tried to rush in the direction she was originally headed.

She could hear the soft footsteps of Jughead approaching her from behind.

“Cheryl.” Jughead shouted from behind her

Cheryl felt herself unconsciously speeding up towards the next class. Then Cheryl thought to herself screw it and changed her direction towards the doors to the school.

She was just going to skip.

Her mother wouldn’t be home anyhow.

She was almost out the door when Fangs and sweet pea came out of nowhere and stood in front of her arms crossed.

Their sudden appearance made her fall on her ass.

Again.

“Oh for God’s sake.” Cheryl grumbled.

“What do you goons want.” She asked turning her eyes upwards to glare at the duo.

Jughead moved to stand in front of her and Toni came somewhere from her side to stand in front of Cheryl.

Her brain immediately went into panic mode.

Toni crouched down to Cheryl who was still sitting on the floor. She stretched her hand out to help Cheryl up.

Instead of grabbing ahold of Toni’s hand to assist her standing up she pushed herself up on her own and rubbed her sore butt.

Cheryl tried to make a move to walk past the 4 of them but Jughead, Fangs & sweet pea all stood in a line blocking her way out of the school. Despite knowing, they didn’t mean her any harm Cheryl felt her heart speed up with anxiety.

Her parents used to do this to her when she was younger.

“Let me through please.”

Cheryl attempted to steel herself.

To make herself come across as intimidating but she could hear the shake in her own voice.

Toni walked up beside Cheryl and gently pulled Cheryl’s wrist in an attempt to get her to look at her.

Cheryl feared if she turned her head she’d burst into tears.

Despite this fear she turned to look Toni in the eye.

Her eyes were the same. The same warmth and love that she always looked at Cheryl with.

“Cheryl I just want to talk. Your voicemail didn’t make much sense. We don’t even have to do it here we can go wherever you’re comfortable. I just need you to explain to me why.”

Cheryl could see a hint of tears in the corner of Toni’s eyes and it practically shattered Cheryl’s heart in half.

Despite knowing it wasn’t Cheryl’s fault she left that breakup voicemail she still felt as if it was.

She could have fought her mother harder.

Could have fought harder for the girl she loved.

“I can’t talk about it Toni. We just can’t be together okay. Can’t you just take that instead of having your goons corner me.”

“I know you’re lying to me Cheryl. I know you’re not the type to breakup with someone over a voicemail so if you feel like telling the truth you can meet me at pop’s after school.”

With that Toni & the three others walked away from her.

Cheryl felt empty.

She wanted to tell Toni the truth so badly.

She wanted to tell Toni what her mother had made her done then everything could go back to being how it was.

But she knew her mother would never allow that.

With her mother once again being her legal guardian she felt like her mother was in the drivers seat of her life and was steering her off a cliff.

Screw it.

She was going to see Toni at pop’s after school even if she didn’t tell her what her mother had made her do.

She needed to at least tell Toni sorry one more time before they were done for good.

That’s how Cheryl found herself pulling into the pop’s parking lot after school.

She was armed with excuses.

Something to give Toni at least a small amount of closure without telling her the whole truth.

The phrase the truth will set you free wasn’t even the truth itself.

Upon walking into pop’s Cheryl could see Toni sitting in their booth in the corner. The booth that Toni had comforted her in what felt like years ago. God.

Cheryl was really throwing her whole relationship with Toni down the toilet just because of her damn mother.

Cheryl slid into the booth across from Toni shooting her a smile. Toni softly smiled back.

The two waited for the waitress to come around and take both their drink and food order before speaking.

“Please explain Cheryl because I truly am lost. You call me out of the blue and tell me you don’t want to be together anymore when the night before we had just been together and you seemed to have enjoyed yourself. We’ve been through so much this past year and I haven’t come this far not to have a happy ending.”

Cheryl harshly bit her lip.

She found herself rolling the pros and cons over in her head of telling Toni the truth about the situation.

She found herself coming up with multiple alternate situations to living with her mother.

She knew her mother would be more than relieved to get her out of her hair.

“My mom’s my legal guardian again.” Cheryl found herself spitting out.

Toni’s eyebrows arched in confusion.

She could tell Toni was confused by this statement but still reached out to place a reassuring hand on Cheryl’s giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not sure how that’s related to the situation but I’m sorry Cher.”

“She made me call you and break up with you. She threatened to hurt you if I didn’t. I had to Toni and I’m so sorry.”

Cheryl found herself babbling through her tears.

Her gut was twisted with guilt that she just couldn’t shake.

Instantly sympathy painted itself across Toni’s face.

Cheryl watched Toni rise from her side of the booth and come sit down next to Cheryl.

Toni softly brushed stray hairs out of Cheryl’s face then caressed the mark left from her mother’s slap.

Cheryl felt herself leaning into Toni’s soft & familiar touch.

“Oh Cher.” She murmured.

“I’m really sorry Toni.”

“Don’t you know by now that the serpents can protect me and you against your vile mother. But you can't lie to me and avoid these situations. We can work these things out. My offer will always stand. My home is always open to you moving in.”

Cheryl’s heart ached at Toni’s love.

Her entire life people around her and even her family treated her like something you’d scrape off the bottom of your shoe.

Until she met Toni and she found herself spoiled with her love and affection.

“I do want to move in with you Toni. But my motherlegally has guardianship of me since Nana died & I don’t think I could bear her sending me back to the sisters.”

“If she sends you back to the sister’s I’ll just have to rescue you again my love. And this time you have the serpents on your side. A much bigger rescue team.” Toni said with a wink

Toni leaned in pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s nose.

“Hey Toni.”

“Yes?”

“Hypothetically if I do move in with you what can I do about my goblin of a mother. I doubt the serpents are much threat to her.”

“That’s only because the only serpents your dear mother has come in contact with are the teenage ones. I can guarantee if FP & the other ones who have been serpents forever could talk to her she’d have no problem letting you move in with me.”

The two of them ate in silence for a few moments before Cheryl spoke up.

“What if we legitimately break up and I’m living with you? Then what? Me and my mother by then would be on terrible terms and even if we weren’t there’s no way in hell I’d ever go crawling back to her.”

“Then you crash with another serpent for a while then whoever did the other wrong apologizes and we have wonderful makeup sex.” Toni said with a wink.

Cheryl’s whole body flushed at that comment.

Cheryl considered herself a bold person.

Someone who always spoke her mind.

She’d even go as far as to say she was the boldest person in Riverdale. That was until she met Toni.

Cheryl leaned in pressing a kiss to Toni’s lips.

“Thank you.” She murmured against Toni’s lips.

“For what?”

“For forgiving me. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without someone as wonderful as you in my life.”

Toni’s face split into a grin at Cheryl’s comment.

She leaned in pressing her lips against Cheryl’s.

She could feel Toni’s smile against her lips.

Her whole body was warm when the girl kissed her.

She was always giddy with joy.

Toni truly was her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years eve!  
> Can't bee leaf another year & decade is over with!  
> Thank you to everyone who's supported me on this site the past couples years ( I hope y'all can forgive me for ending the year & the decade with a shitty fic.)  
> I have no clue if i'll upload much next year but we'll see.  
> Once again thank you to anyone who reads my stuff for your support. It really does mean the world to me <3


End file.
